Serena's New Destiny
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena and Sammy are attacked by the scouts, Artemis decides to leave with them and Serena's wish sends them to the Ronin Warrior's dimension.  Serena's peaceful newfound life will be disrupted when Lady Kayura answers a call for help. Ryo/Serena
1. Chapter 1

Serena Tsukino grins as she follows behind her little brother, " Hey, sis, why is it, we hardly ever hang out like this anyhow? " Sammy asks her.

" I guess we grew up and didn't want to hang out with each other. " Serena says.

Sammy freezes when a fire arrow suddenly slams down in front of him and then he's tackled by Serena as she takes the attacks of all her scouts head on. Her scream of pain scares him, " Sis. "

" Sammy, hold on, kiddo, I'm gonna get us out of here, okay. " Serena says, still shielding her brother.

A white cat comes racing up then and jumps onto Serena, a small back pack on his back and Serena concentrates on her crystal, " Silver Crystal, hear my plea, take me, my brother, and Artemis someplace where the scouts nor Darien, or Queen Serenity can ever find us, supply us with all we need to survive. Please, answer my plea, Silver Crystal. "

Sammy blinks and then gasps, " Sis, sis, wake up, you just have to. "

Artemis looks at the last Lunarian royal, sympathy in his eyes, she was so sweet and had done nothing to deserve this kind of betrayal. Artemis takes in their surroundings and curses, they were in an alley way of some kind. " Sammy. "

Sammy blinks and looks at him, " I knew it, she is Sailor Moon. "

" Yes, and her scouts betrayed her. She took all of their attacks for you. Only Saturn remains loyal and she is going to keep watch on the traitors. This will be a new beginning for both of you. "

" And you, Artemis. "

" I know. "

While Serena and Sammy were attacked by the Sailor Scouts Ryo Sanada of Wildfire is just leaving his soccer game when his instincts snap taut, and he had long since learned to listen to his instincts, races off, following same said instinct. His eyes widen in surprise when he takes in the scene of the battered girl, obviously protecting the boy under her, and the talking white cat. Seeing as how he had a pet tiger and was the owner of a Mystical Armor he wasn't going to think he was hallucinating the talking cat, or the conversation. Apparently the girl was like him.

He steps forward and the cat takes a defensive posture easily, the girl groans as she comes to, " It's okay, Artemis, he's a friend. "

" Serena, you can't… "

" Don't ask me how I know, Artemis. I just do. "

Ryo approaches as the cat stands down, " Care to tell me about it? "

" You'd actually understand too, wouldn't you? " Serena says.

" I'm Ryo Sanada. "

" Serena Tsukino, Artemis is my advisor, and this is Sammy, my little brother. "

Serena manages to gain her feet only to lose her balance. Ryo caught her immediately, " You two, there's an arcade two blocks west of here, tell the blue haired guy Ryo sent ya, 'kay, I think Serena and I need to talk. "

Sammy looks at Serena, " Go on, Sammy, I'm in good hands. " Serena says.

Sammy nods and takes Artemis, following Ryo's directions, " So, you fight evil too, huh? "

Serena sighs, " I do, I never expected my own sisters in arms to turn on me. They attacked me when my innocent little brother was with me. " Ryo picks her up suddenly and leaps up onto the roof.

Serena grins, " Here I thought only my scouts and I could do something like that. "

" I've never heard of Sailor Moon until now. " Ryo says.

" I know, Sammy, Artemis, and I are from a different dimension, here we can't be found by anyone that would want to drag me back. There are quite a few too, you see, this all started for me in my first life, when I was the Princess of the Moon, and my psycho bitch mother took it into her head to bethrove me to the bastard prince of Earth. He was a cruel and heartless son of a bitch and all he wanted me for was the power he'd gain by marrying me, and he also wanted to bed me whether I was willing or not and I was most definitely not. The best thing that happened was Beryl attacking and destroying everything. "

" Damn, that was just a precursor, wasn't it? "

Serena nods and proceeds to tell him everything. Ryo looks at her in a new light, " After everything you did for them all but one betrayed you. "

" Hotaru was always the one I was closest to. No one else can know this, Ryo, not even your own team. "

" I understand, now, come on, you look like you could use some fun and food, and I want to go hassle Rowen. " Ryo says, and jumps back down with Serena.

Serena manages to walk on her own, though Ryo could see what it cost her. When he walks into the arcade with her Rowen pounces on him, " Flame-boy, you so owe me, though my boss is enamored with the kittens. "

Serena's eyes widen and she looks at Artemis, " Sammy, did you know Luna had her kittens? "

" No, I didn't, I didn't even know what was in the backpack until it started mewling. " Sammy says to his sister as Ryo leads Serena to a booth. Rowen takes his break and sits with them.

" So, what gives, Ryo? " Rowen asks.

" Rowen Hashiba this is Serena Tsukino and that's her little brother Sammy I sent to you. I found her, Sammy, and the felines in an alley two blocks from here. " Ryo says.

Rowen's keen gaze takes in everything and realizes that his leader wasn't going to tell him everything, he could sense something different about Serena, something that his armor called to. Serena meets his intelligent gaze and Rowen can sense her sizing him up, almost as if she were making a decision, " He's your second, isn't he? "

Ryo blinks and looks at her, " How did you… ? "

" I was a leader as well, you know. He can know, but the others can't, the less people that know about me the better. " Serena says.

Rowen listens intently as Serena begins her tale and his blue eyes flash in anger when he hears of the betrayal, " Leave it to Ami to screw up like that. " Then his eyes widen as he realizes what he had said.

Serena blinks, " Well, I had forgotten about you. Looks like I still have a loyal Mercurian after all, if Ryo's willing to share. "

" No problem, now, Rowen, how long have you known who you were during your previous life? " Ryo asks.

" A while now, actually. I knew dat tha princess wasn't here though. You are now, though, and you will always 'ave my loyalty. " Rowen says.

" Rowen, I better get her out of here, she needs to recover from what happened yet. " Ryo says.

" I'm stayin' at Sage's tonight, why don' I take Sammy an' the felines, Yayoi's a vet anyhow and the kittens need ta be looked at. Where ya gonna be, Ryo? "

" We'll be at the cabin, I plan on heading to Mia's tomorrow, I miss White Blaze. "

" All right, we'll meet ya there. Serena, fer what it's worth, I'm sorry f'ah my sist'ah. " Rowen says.

" You have nothing to apologize for, Rowen, just be my friend and help me look after Sammy. " Serena says and goes over to Sammy, after a brief conversation she rejoins Ryo. Ryo leads her to his red mustang and she gets in, grateful for the reclining seats.

" Why'd you act like you weren't hurt? "

" I'd have to answer too many difficult questions. I'll have to ask my crystal just what mine and Sammy's situation is. " Serena says.

She drifts off soon after and Ryo looks at her, " I understand better than you think, as leader you never want your team thinking you're weak. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.

Author's Note: This is just the prologue the real story begins two years later.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena Tsukino curses under her breath as she sprints full out towards school, her two companions keeping pace with her, here she was, in a new dimension for the last two years and she still had to run to school. One change had been she now had long dark hair she kept in a braid, and dark green eyes, looking at her watch she kicks in the afterburners, refusing to be late. All three skid into their homeroom just in time. During the week Serena and her boyfriend Ryo Sanada stayed at Rowen Hashiba's home, weekends they were at Mia Koji's home.

At lunch their friends look at them, " Why were you nearly late this time, hmm? " this was asked by the auburn haired Cye Mouri.

Serena sighs at this, " This time's on me, they couldn't wake me up. "

Ryo and Rowen both look at her in concern, she'd been trapped in her memory of the betrayal of her sisters in arms. They'd both seen flashes of it, Rowen because he was her sworn protector and Ryo, well neither of them knew how Ryo had seen what Rowen had. Except maybe Serena and she wasn't going to explain anything about that, all she said was that Ryo had to figure it out for himself. Sage Date, the blonde with violet eyes sighs at this, whatever had brought her to them was still haunting her and that talking cat of hers as well. Her little brother seemed to be doing better, but maybe because he was further removed from the situation.

Serena was currently digging into her food to keep Kento ReiFaun from stealing hers and then she moves on to Ryo's food. Ryo grabs her wrist gently but firmly, " Now, Rena, just what do you think you're doing? "

Serena turns to look at him, " You weren't eating it, Ryo. "

" Not everyone has an appetite like yours and Kento's, Rena. " Ryo replies.

Serena manages to snag Rowen's brownie before he could stop her and she just gives him the look that said_ I dare you to tell me I can't have this_. Rowen glares at her, there were times he absolutely hated the fact that she could rank on him, and this was one of those times. It absolutely pissed him off, but then again, it made his hime happy so he could live with it. " Dude, why don't you ever stop her? " Kento asks him.

Rowen looks at the burly, ash haired teenager, " Because she is the Queen of Pranks and for the most part I live with her. "

Serena grins, " Ah, what's the matter, Touma-chan, can't handle a mind even more devious than yours. "

" Don't you chan me or I use your Japanese name, Serena. " Rowen snaps.

" You swore on the Ancient's Staff and Ronin Honor that you wouldn't, Touma-chan. " Serena fires back.

Sage grins, Rowen would never go back on that swear, and Serena knew it, she knew how much Rowen hated his Japanese name, " Watch it, Korin no Seiji, or you're tha target of my next sug'ah rush. "

Sage grimaces at his Japanese title coming from his best friend, Rowen would get even with him. Rowen and Serena, for some reason just had to fight with one another, but these were the fights that marked a strong, close friendship. Sage was still trying to figure out how Ryo ended up getting Serena, though even he could see the bond between them, he doubted Ryo knew it even existed or why he knew at certain times when Serena needed him. Serena, on the other hand, was perfectly well aware of the bond and had told Sage that Ryo had to figure it out for himself.

Serena still had her bubbly personality, though for the past two years, when the guys weren't around Ryo had been training her. He was currently working on using his infamous twin katanas with her. He was amazed at how fast she was able to pick things up, though to make them both happy, she pretended to take longer and mess up the forms so he could correct her. Ryo had yet to let go of her wrist, a fact all the guys noted. All four were wondering what Serena would do to get him to release her. No one noticed what her free hand was doing under the table, though Ryo sure as hell knew, and hated that he would be the one to lose this round.

The guys were watching their leader intently and could see his eyes darkening, while at the same time he was fighting to keep himself relaxed. Sage smirks at this, Serena played dirty, but this was the longest Ryo had lasted so far. Serena's free hand, the whole time, after she had eaten her stolen brownie, had been slowly inching up Ryo's right thigh. He was getting better at resisting her in public, though she knew how far she could go as well. Her hand crept up inch by agonizing inch. Ryo finally lets go of her wrist, giving in, and if they hadn't been at school, would have pulled her into a kiss that would get them both in trouble.

Since Ryo didn't have soccer practice after school, and the guys knew he needed some time with Serena, they split off from the pair. At the park he drags her to their training ground, Serena had made it so no one else could find it, and pins her to a tree, kissing her fervently. She let him dominate for the moment, she knew how on edge he'd been after her stunt at lunch, but now he was getting her heated up. A low moan emanates from her, telling Ryo he needed to ease off a bit, unless he wanted to risk becoming a father any time soon. " Rena, it's getting harder on me to just not take you. "

" Chikuso, Ryo, anata ga kaishi shita mono shuryo. " Serena mutters.

Ryo sighs, " Gomen, Rena. " If Serena got aroused too much then it literally hurt for her, she had to have the edge taken off, by the one who had brought her to that point. The tiger blue eyed teen kisses her again, this time his hands skimming down her sides, as he starts to trail kisses down her jawbone, to her neck, and, he had discovered this recently, the sensitive point behind her ear, this he sucks on gently, eliciting another moan from his Moon Princess. He grins at this and continues to work his way down. As much as he wanted to have her completely, it wasn't the right time yet. When his questing fingers reach their goal and stop Serena nearly whimpers.

" Don't tease, not now, or I may just jump you. " she murmurs.

" My wicked aijin, I'm not stopping, not by a long shot, but I am prolonging this for both of us. " Ryo murmurs. Keeping things slow he starts to bring Serena closer to her peak and groans when Serena's hands cup him through his uniform, they both topple over the edge together, Ryo falling back on the grass behind him, bringing Serena down with him.

" Serena, have I mentioned lately that I love you? "

She was cuddled against him, having used her powers to erase the evidence of their little moment. " Well, that's the first time today. "

Ryo sighs, contentment washing over him in waves, most of the time he was content to just have Serena is his arms, where he knew she was safe. Today was going to be just for them, no training, no guys, homework was already done, and no fighting evil. No one could get into their training space or find them there. Rowe had a general idea where they were, but he respected that it was their spot. The Wildfire Ronin runs an absent hand down her back and back up, not really conscious of what he was doing.

His actions had Serena relaxing even further against him and slowly the pair drift off to sleep together. Ryo only realized they had fallen asleep when he heard the fear filled whimpers. He sits up, cradling Serena in his arms, and just brushes his fingertips against her left cheek. Serena jolts awake and Ryo soothes her through the aftermath of her nightmare. No one else could even get near her after she'd had a nightmare except for White Blaze and Artemis, but only he could soothe the tremors that overtook her. A betrayal the likes of which she had faced cut very deep, it didn't surprise him that she hadn't healed from it yet.

Her tremors slowly ceased but she still remained tense, " Aijin, you know I will never betray you. "

" I know, Ryo. " Serena says softly, unwilling to leave the warmth and comfort of his arms just yet. For some reason the power of the Wildfire never bothered her and she knew Ryo always had his armor with him, just like she had her broach with her. A broach that was down to Crystal Power, now.

Ryo runs a hand up and down her arm and she can feel the tension flow away, " As much as I'd like to stay here forever, if Rowen attempts to cook we'll have to stay with Kento. "

That got Ryo to his feet and this was all accomplished with Serena still in his arms, " You and me, tomorrow, a movie and a walk in the park, sound good? "

Serena smiles, " Sounds great, now put me down, and grab our school bags otherwise you'll find out what it's like in detention. "

Ryo sighs before relinquishing his hold on her, he always felt the loss when she left his arms, it was getting to be unbearable for him. He grabs their school bags and they start the walk to Rowen's home. Ryo wrapping his arm around her, needing the contact with her. Later that night, once Serena's out for the night Rowen looks at his leader, " Go on, you barely get any sleep when you're not close ta Serena anymo'ah. "

Ryo groans, dropping his head onto Rowen's shoulder, " I can't take the separation much longer, Ro, hell, it's all I can do to keep my hormones reigned in. How did this happen to me? "

Rowen sighs, " Ya fell in love, Ryo. Yer lucky, ya found tha one gal that's the oth'ah half of ya. "

Every piece suddenly fits together for Ryo, remembering what Artemis had told him about soul bonds, and his half of the bond fully awakens, allowing him to sense his hime's emotional state. A whole floodgate of memories deluged him causing him to pitch forward. Only Rowen's quick reflexes saved him from hitting the floor. " Ryo, what's goin' on, buddy? "

" Rowen, if I ever see Queen Serenity remind me I want to send her soul to Shinigami for Eternal damnation. That bitch is going to pay for making my Rena suffer. " Ryo says, his eyes hard, as he slowly regains his balance.

" Shimatta, you were Endymion's half-brother. " Rowen mutters.

" Yeah, and that bitch killed me, in front of Rena. " Ryo says.

" Then how did you get here? " Rowen asks him.

" The Ancient One, since I was one of his warriors he took charge of my soul, and promised me that I would see my princess again. " Ryo answers.

The bond snaps taut then and Ryo flinches, " No, don't let her remember that, not now. "

With that said he teleported straight to Serena and shakes her awake. She nearly bowled him over as she bolted into his arms, " Shh, I've got you and this time your damn mother isn't going to separate us. "

" Ya got that right, even if I have to use the crystal to make sure of that. Psycho bitch queen, but how… ? "

Ryo explains how he'd come to be reborn again as he makes himself comfortable, as he'd learned, Serena couldn't get back to sleep without him. He had also learned she still had her fear of thunderstorms as well. He learned that one the hard way at Mia's shortly after she had arrived. The Moon Princess snuggles into her true prince and in a short while was back to sleep. When morning rolled around it was Sage's turn to stop by and make sure they were at least up. He heads for Serena's room first and finds a familiar picture.

He knew exactly how nightmare prone Serena was and also knew that she could only get back to sleep in Ryo's arms. Deciding to wake Rowen first he heads for the blue haired genius' room. He shoves him out of bed and Rowen flips him off before getting up, then Sage heads back for Serena's room and shakes his leader awake. Ryo's eyes slit open, but slide back shut, too damn tired from the recovery of his previous life's memories. Rowen looks at his leader and drags Sage out the door, texting his dad to call Ryo and Serena off. Though he had grabbed their homework to turn in.

" What gives, Rowen, why are you letting them sleep? "

Rowen sighs and reaches along his link with Serena, _Can I tell Sage?_

He senses her contemplate this and then gets her ascent, but only if Sage was sworn to secrecy afterwards. " It's like dis, Sage, Serena's from a different dimension, a fight'ah fer good, like us. Thing is, all but one of 'er sist'ahs in arms betrayed 'er, attackin' 'er while Sammy was wit' 'er. She jist as she was gettin' ready ta use 'er powers Artemis came racin' up an' leapt onta 'er back wit' the kittens in 'is backpack. She asked ta be sent somewhere dat the trait'ahs couldn' find 'er. In 'er previous life Serena was the Princess of the Moon and dat damn bitch she had ta call 'er moth'ah bethroved 'er ta the wrong Earth prince. "

Sage freezes, " Of course, that explains the connection between Ryo and Serena. Ryo was the one she was supposed to be with back then, right? "

" Yeah, an' poor Ryo got walloped ov'ah da head wit' his memories las' night. Serena 'ad mo'ah return ta 'er too, they need da sleep. " Rowen says.

" How do you fit into all of this? " Sage asks.

" I'm tha Prince of Mercury and my idiot sist'ah is goin' ta pay fer betrayin' our princess. " Rowen answers.

" So, you and Ryo were reincarnated away from Serena, probably because you two would have never allowed her to marry the wrong guy. "

" Shoulda let Ryo kill 'im back then, but no, 'ad ta let the Queen of Venus judge him for damn near raping tha Moon Princess. " Rowen snarls, " Better yet, shoulda had Hotaru deal wit' 'im. "

Sage looks at him, " Hotaru? "

Rowen sighs, " Princess Hotaru of Saturn, the Sailor Scout of Death and Rebirth, last one loyal to Serena, and back then she was my wife. "

Sage's eyes widen at this bit of information, " No wonder you don't look at any of the girls here, you already found your perfect girl. "

" Yeah, but Serena told me dat in their battle wit' Mast'ah Pharaoh 90 Hotaru had ta start ov'ah as a baby, when Galaxia controlled by Chaos came a callin' Hotaru grew up to three years of age physically. Until she regains her true form an' age I'm outta luck. " Rowen says and then makes tracks for school Sage hot on his heels while mulling over everything Rowen had told him.

It was noon when Ryo woke up and he silently thanks Rowen for letting him sleep. Serena had him literally pinned in place. " My Rena, you're going to have to let me up. "

Serena sighs, " Fine, but you better come right back. "

After his necessary trip to the bathroom Ryo makes his way back to his princess. He knew she normally slept late, a holdover from living on the Moon, however, he was slightly worried. She never wanted to stay in bed past noon, and it was already past. He walks in to find her shivering, he curses at this. He'd forgotten about his healing abilities, but this was different. " Oh, shit. "

Ryo pales as he realizes what was happening, Endymion was going after her while she slept. He couldn't find her, but he could still torture her and Ryo was powerless to stop him. Because if he interfered then Endymion would know he was out there somewhere, " Dammit. Kayura, I need you and the Warlords, now, and so help me if I have to go into the Dynasty to get you. "

All four seasonal armor bearers teleport in, when Ryo used that tone you jumped to obey, " What do you need, Ryo? "

" I need you four to go into Serena's dream world and help her. I'd do it myself, but due to circumstances beyond my control I can't. " Ryo says, his tiger blue eyes glittering dangerously.

" I don't know how. " Kayura says.

Ryo sighs and goes over to Kayura, imparting to her the knowledge she needed, including his past with the Moon Princess. Kayura's eyes widen at this and she looks at her leader, " Ancient One, no wonder we couldn't beat you. We'll help her beat this, Ryo. "

Ryo nods and watches as they all slump to the ground. It killed him that he couldn't go save Serena himself, but Endymion didn't know Kayura and the Warlords and with the spell he had taught Kayura he wouldn't remember either, though once Serena was awake Ryo was going to make it so her dream world was safe.

**Serena's Dream World:**

_" Okay, this looks like some sort of palace. " Sekmet says._

_ Kayura blinks at this observation and from the memories Ryo had shared with her she recognized the Imperial Palace on the Moon, " This is the Moon Kingdom, we are in Princess Serenity's dream world, or as we know her through Ryo, Serena Tsukino, she came to our world from a different dimension and Ryo was reborn in ours, along with Rowen. "_

_ " So, we're looking for someone who looks like Serena, and we have to help her fight off whatever or whoever is attacking her here. " Dais says._

_ " Which is Ryo's half-brother from his first life, Prince Endymion. The spell Ryo taught me to get us in here will make it so Endymion will not remember us should we ever run across him again. " Kayura answers._

_ " So, we have to save Ryo's girlfriend from death in here, which could very possibly result in her dying in the waking world and us being killed by Ryo. " Kale sums up._

_ " Watashi kara ittaite shutoku ni wa, kira kuso! " They all hear a female scream. _

_ Kale grins, " Got a mouth on her for a princess. "_

_ " Kesshite, ojo wa, anata ga, anata wa itsumo watashi ni watashi no mono zokushimasushimasen narimasu. Watashi was itsu demo anata wa watashi kara nogareru koto wa dekinai, watashi wa anatakokoroni shin'nyu suru koto mo dekimasu. Yoi on'nanoko no __yōna__ watashiu ni makeru to, watashi wa sore ga amarini mo itaku naru koto wa arimasen yakusoku. " They hear another voice taunt._

_ Kale vanishes into the shadows, zeroing in on where everything was going down. Kayura and the others maneuver to flank Prince Endymion and protect Princess Serenity, " Avia at, adiuva me. Quid feci tormentorum genere mereri?"_

_ " No one can help you now, Serenity. "_

_ A sword at Endymion's throat pulls him up short as three more come out to face him, " Leave now, before we thoroughly destroy you. " Sekmet says._

_ " Yes, we will not allow you to torment the princess. " Kayura says, readying the Ancient's Staff._

_ The owner of the sword, Kale, speaks next, " You are nothing but a spineless coward. Picking a fight that you have an unfair advantage in. "_

_ Dais was the last to speak, and the one standing behind Endymion, " You are outmatched and outclassed, mortal, give up. "_

_ Endymion smirks and then blinks as Kayura starts the incantation to remove him from the princess' dream world, Ryo had taught her that one as well. Once he is gone Serenity drops to her knees, " Ryo sent you, didn't he? "_

_ " He did, you have him quite worried, princess. Once we leave you need to wake up, before Endymion tries again. " Kayura says and the Ancient's Staff flashes._

**Waking World:**

Ryo was nearly tackled by Serena as she bolts awake before the Warlords and Kayura can even sit up. He keeps his arms tight around her, murmuring in Ancient Elysianic, shielding her dreams from Endymion forevermore. The his murmurs turn to Ancient Lunarian as he slowly calms his princess down. The seasonal bearers watch this in fascination. Serena slowly loosens her hold on him and then blinks, " Make me food now, Ryo Sanada. "

Ryo groans, " Rena… "

" Or else I will cook. "

Serena's last cooking attempt zooms back into focus and Ryo races into the kitchen to make their breakfast/lunch. Kayura blinks as Serena grins, before walking into the kitchen to watch Ryo. She loved the way he moved. Ryo smirks, with his back turned to his girlfriend, he knew she was watching him again, it was her favorite thing to do, besides train with him, which more often than not anymore led to make out sessions. The seasonals stay for the meal and hear the whole story from Ryo and Serena.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: I will be providing translations in the order in which they come.

Japanese:

Chikuso, Ryo, anata ga kaishi shita mono shuryo= Dammit, Ryo, finish what you started.

Aijin= lover

Watashi kara ittaite shutoku ni wa, kira kuso= Get the hell away from me, you !#$%^& asshole.

Kesshite, ojo wa, anata ga, anata wa itsumo watashi ni watashi no mono zokushimasushimasen narimasu. Watashi was itsu demo anata wa watashi kara nogareru koto wa dekinai, watashi wa anatakokoroni shin'nyu suru koto mo dekimasu. Yoi on'nanoko no yōna watashiu ni makeru to, watashi wa sore ga amarini mo itaku naru koto wa arimasen yakusoku= Never, princess, you will be mine, you will always belong to me. You can't escape from me, I can invade your mind whenever I want. Give into me like a good girl and I promise it won't hurt too much.

Latin: Avia at, adiuva me. Quid feci tormentorum genere mereri= Grandmother, please help me. What did I do to deserve this kind of torment?

Well, there's the translations and I hope everyone enjoys the second chapter.


	3. Anwering the call for help

At Mia Koji's, Ryo and Serena had gotten to have their date, Serena is upstairs playing with the kittens, being Lunar cats meant they aged at a slower rate. Diana mews at her and Serena smiles and lays down, allowing all eight kittens to crawl all over her. Only Diana had a name so far, but Serena fully intended on giving the mischievous blue kitten to Rowen, as they seemed to be a match made in heaven. Artemis walks in, " Hey, Serena. "

" Artemis, when are you going to get around to naming the rest of your children? " Serena asks him.

Artemis sighs, " It's hard to come up with moon names though the white little girl is now Soleil. "

The aforementioned kitten mews in happiness at receiving her name. The blue one that Serena had picked out for Rowen looks at her and Serena sighs, " I think I have a name for the blue one, and it is quite fitting for him too, Sarpilo Muna, it means devious moon in Bengali. "

The blue kitten scrambles up her body and licks her face, liking his new name. Artemis chuckles, " Going to give him to Rowen, huh? "

" Is it that obvious? " Serena asks the elder feline.

" Yeah, and I figured Rowen deserved his own cat, especially seeing as how he has always remained loyal to you no matter what. " Artemis says.

Serena looks at a purple kitten and grabs her, " Your name is Yuèqiú, Chinese for moon. "

The purple kitten purrs in her hands and bounds off to play with Diana and Soleil. Sarpilo Muna stays near Serena, waiting for her to tell his new owner that he had a kitten. Artemis smiles, apparently Serena had been thinking on the name problem as well. A little red tom is racing around and inadvertently crashes into Ryo, " I'd have to say you should be named Spitfire, as rambunctious as you are. Though, of course, Rena and your dad get the final say for your name. "

" Hmm, Tsuki no tanki-sha, it works, and he can be Spitfire for short, he's now your responsibility, though Artemis still has to train him and the others. " Serena says.

Ryo smiles, " Spitfire of the Moon, huh, I like it. Good name for a guardian cat, of course we'll need to get in contact with Mau if we ever get back to your home dimension and Artemis can ask for eight more kittens that can be mates for these guys. That way we don't have the problem of inbreeding and Artemis should probably report Luna as well. "

The red tom kitten meows at his new name and then proceeds to demand his new owner pick him up. Ryo laughs as he complies with the demand, " Spitfire is definitely a good name for you. "

" Now, I just have three kittens to name, though I think I'll wait on them for a little longer. " Artemis says firmly.

" Better name them fast, something tells me things are going to heat up, fast, and I'm not sure if I like this. " Ryo says.

The three remaining unnamed kittens walk over to their father, one was pale yellow, and a little girl, the other two were boys, one cream colored and the other a deep ebony, " Well, the yellow one will be Selena. " Serena says.

Artemis looks at his remaining boys, " Well, the black one will be Carbo Lunae, and the cream colored one will be Lunaris Novae, Charcoal Moon and New Moon. "

All eight kittens run off to play and Artemis goes to watch them, and possibly train them as well. Serena just stays where she was, not feeling like moving just yet and Ryo smirks, sitting on her. The Moon Princess shakes her head at him, " Are you trying to get us into trouble? "

" Hey, you did remember to put a stop to the Lunarian Whammy, didn't you? " Ryo asks.

" Not until two hours after my prison dream experience. " Serena replies.

Ryo groans, " Damn, knowing our luck… "

" Yeah, I know. Plus, if there's trouble coming then you absolutely know the whammy has hit. " Serena states.

Ryo curses under his breath at this, it's not that he didn't want to be a father, he did, but the timing couldn't be worse, the only good thing about the whammy was that Serena wouldn't show until she went into labor, and they'd be out of school before then, thankfully. They both sense the spark of new life just then and both curse under their breath at this development. Though Ryo does take advantage of the fact that he had Serena right where he wanted her. The Moon Princess gives as good as she receives and can sense her Mercurian Prince enter the manor. _Rowen, keep everyone downstairs or they will feel the wrath of the Pranking Queen._

Downstairs Rowen pales, " Guys, upstairs is off limit, 'less of course ya wanna git tha prank queen aft'ah ya. "

The other three freeze and Sammy, whom had come with them just heads out back with White Blaze, his sister was happy and that was all he cared about. Of course, there was no way in hell he was going to risk her wrath. Rowen sighs as the younger Tsukino walks outside, " Well, hell, Kayura an' the oth'ahs are gonna be here soon. "

" I am not gonna risk Serena's wrath. " Kento says.

" I'm not risking Ryo's wrath, they always head here Friday night so they can have some time to themselves. " Sage states.

Kayura and the Warlords pop in then and look at the guys, " Where's Ryo? "

Cye looks at them, " If you value your immortal lives then you will wait until he comes downstairs, otherwise you'll be dealing with a pissed of Ryo and Serena. "

They take seats in the living room and settle in to wait for Ryo to come down, which happened fifteen minutes later, Artemis and Serena were with him, Ryo takes a seat in the recliner and Serena sits on his lap while Artemis jumps up onto Sage's lap, " All right, what's going on? " Ryo demands as Sammy slips into the kitchen, Serena had taught him how to hide in the shadows so well that not even Kale had noticed him the times he had listened in on these meetings.

Kayura sighs at this, " I have received a call for help that I have accepted, due to the fact that one of the Lords of the Nether Realm escaped from our dimension and traveled to a different one. "

Ryo curses, " I hate it when I'm right. Serena comes and so does Artemis, end of discussion. "

The seasonals know a command when they hear one, Ryo was exerting his authority as the Terran Prince. The guys keep quiet, knowing he had his reasons for taking her, other than the fact that he would go insane from missing her. Serena knew his true reason, she couldn't be separated from him for long, not with a baby in the picture. Ryo wouldn't risk her or their child. Though Rowen may well suspect the true reason Ryo was bringing her along. " Well, the guys have already given me their stuff. Do you two have anything to bring along? " Kayura asks.

" We're good, subspace pockets are quite handy, Serena keeps at least a month's worth of clothes, medical supplies, nonperishable foods, water, and things to give water flavor. I keep the same amount of clothes in mine, along with my soccer gear and anything I don't want the guys finding. " Ryo says.

Artemis looks at Serena, " Do you have tuna in there for me? "

" Of course I do, Artemis, I always make sure to have cat food and treats in my subspace pocket along with cat toys now. " Serena replies.

They all gather around Kayura and she transports them away. White Blaze having joined the circle just in the nick of time. Sammy sighs as he stares at where they had been, " Be safe, sis, and good luck! "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.


	4. Chapter 4

When they rematerialize Serena curses, " I knew I should have asked you whom you accepted that call for help from, Kayura. " Serena mutters, she was not happy with this development in the least.

Artemis runs off to make his report to Mau and Serena starts walking, heading straight for the Hikawa Shrine. Ryo caught up with her instantly, " So, this is…? "

" Yeah, it is. I will have to fight, as my girls could never get any of the bosses beat without me, in fact they normally died and left me to fight the battles and then I had to bring them back, it was quite annoying actually. " Serena mutters in response, grateful that her change in looks had remained. It wouldn't do for the blonde Serena Tsukino to just reappear.

Kayura and the others had caught up by this time, " You don't even know where to go. "

" Hikawa Shrine, right? " Serena asks.

" Yes, but how did you know that? "

" I'll answer that question later, Kayura, right now we need to get to the shrine and then to wherever the hell we're going to stay. " Serena says.

" Sailor Pluto offered to let us stay with her and the Outers, she called them, I think. " Kayura answers.

Rowen curses internally at this, no wonder Serena wasn't happy. She now had to deal with the traitors that had nearly killed her and her brother. Sage had garnered that much from what was said and unsaid as well. Ryo had his arm around Serena's shoulders by this point and she was leaning into him. She knew if any one of them suspected who she was then the instant the guys were no longer needed they would try and kill her. White Blaze had been given the power of invisibility by her for those times he had to be in a city and was currently using it to follow them, and he was also avoiding walking into people.

Serena leads them unerringly to the shrine and up the stairs though she was cursing under her breath the whole way. Thanks to her training with Ryo it no longer winded her, but she still hated climbing all the damn things. No one would like climbing all these stairs all the damn time. Ryo would have suggested a new meeting point after a week of climbing the damn stairs.

Then she heads straight for the meeting room but motions for everyone else to go in first, with her on Ryo's arm last. Artemis would be staying out of sight this entire trip until the time was right to deal with the traitors, " Who's she, Kayura? " Sailor Pluto demands, they were all transformed.

" My leader's girlfriend. You don't tell him no, he said she had to come. " Kayura answers.

Sailor Mercury blinks as her Data Computer tells her exactly who the girl was, " Actually, Pluto, you already know her. "

Rowen moved before anyone could blink and has a dagger at Sailor Mercury's throat and hisses instructions to her in royal Mercurian. Her eyes widen and she nods, " Sorry, I was mistaken, it will never happen again. "

Pluto looks like she is going to question this when Rowen looks at her and she shudders, deciding it was better for her health if she dropped the issue entirely. She hadn't known there were any reincarnated Mercurians in the dimension she had asked for help from. Whatever he had said to Mercury had caused her to recant fast. Mars looks like she's about to speak up when the blue haired boy shoots her a glare that would freeze the sun. Mars wilts in her position and Pluto calls the meeting to order. The girl sitting on Wildfire's lap, and for all appearances looking like she was taking a nap.

The blue haired one, Strata, had taken a seat right next to them, and between them and the door. The tiger, must be the one Kayura had mentioned, also between them and the door. The others had ranged themselves around them like a honor guard. Apparently they loved and respected their leader very much, he must have been worthy of the position, unlike her useless hime. The tiger sends a warning look at her and Pluto promptly reorders her thoughts. Apparently the tiger was Wildfire's guardian, and very sensitive to anything or anyone that could be construed as a threat to him.

Pluto explains what had been going on and when they had noticed the dimensional breach. Serena, curled up in Ryo's arms, enveloped in the warmth of his armor, smirks, none of them had ever realized that her naps were actually designed so she could spy on them with none of them the wiser. Not even the wise Sailor Pluto had caught onto that. She was hearing the thoughts of her senshi and would be sharing this with Ryo once they were alone, though she would have to tell all of the others the truth now. Sage knew, but the other six didn't and they needed to if she was to be protected properly. Saturn was also filling her in on everything that had happened since she had left.

If any of them ever knew how truly smart she was they would all pass out and realize that she had been playing them all for fools all along, and was no longer going to take any of their shit. This was something that she and Ryo always did, as she would pick up on what he missed. The bitches wouldn't know what hit them when she finally struck at them. Looked like it was time whether she wanted it to be or not. She knew she would have Ryo at her side and Rowen at her back.

" Haven't you been able to finish off any of them yourselves? " Cye asks them.

" No, we lost our leader in a surprise youma attack, she would have been able to defeat them, but not us. She had no one who could take over for her. " Uranus states.

Saturn's eyes turn purple at this, " No more will I tolerate these lies. You all attacked our hime and killed her. I should destroy you all now as you're not needed to win, these nine are more than capable of dealing with this threat. "

Serena sighs at this, apparently Hotaru had, had enough, " True enough, that Serena did die and now a new one has taken her place, " she says as she stands up, her green eyes hard, " One that will not think twice about killing you traitorous bitches where you stand. You could have killed my little brother. Artemis is reporting Luna to Mau right now for trying to kill her kittens. "

Saturn stands directly in front of her, the message clear, mess with my hime and I will kill you all, " So, you escaped to a different dimension, big deal, Meatball Head. " Mars snaps.

Serena's eyes flash, " Moon Crystal Power! "

The familiar transformation floods her body and upon finishing she has her scepter in hand and pointed right at Mars, " I have had enough of your shit, Mars, all you ever do is bitch. I don't know how the others have stood you for this long. I could never stand your incessant bitching. "

Cye and Kento blink when they see Serena turn into Sailor Moon, " You know, Kento, this actually explains quite a bit. " Cye remarks.

" No kidding, man. No wonder Serena is able to do what she does and the power she has over Strata, this probably explains that somehow too. " Kento says.

Rowen groans, of all the times for Kento to actually have an intelligent thought, it had to be now. Rowen was on Mercury in a heartbeat, her throat slit in seconds and he takes in the Mercury power. " I don't care what the rest of you do, but Mars is mine. The powers of the defeated Senshi will go to the one whom is most compatible with it. " Sailor Moon says and attacks the Martian Senshi head on. Ryo summons his armor and draws his katanas, his tiger blue eyes narrowing in determination.

" Show yourself, Endymion, I challenge you for the Terran throne and the hand of the Lunar princess. " Ryo snaps out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.


	5. Chapter 5

Endymion smirks, " So, my half-brother thinks he can beat me, huh? "

Ryo rolls his eyes at this, " I don't think it, I know it. Guys, keep the others away from mine and Moon's battles, got it. Lethal force is permitted, so Seasonals, go to town! "

Endymion charges in and slashes at Ryo, the nimble footed Ronin leader dives under this and take the fight outside. Endymion follows him eagerly and the true fight for the Earth's throne and Serena's hand in marriage began. For every thrust of Endymion's Ryo was able to meet it head on. Ryo allows himself to fall into the state of mind he can only achieve in battle. His twin katanas become an extension of his body as he strives to break Endymion's guard and finally rid the Earth of him. Ryo's left arm comes up to block the reverse crescent and his right forces Endymion to disengage while his left immediately follows through only to have Endymion leap back out of range.

Sailor Moon is blasted out of the temple by Sailor Mars and she skids to a stop next to Ryo, " Shimatta, that hurt! I want my Eternal Powers back. "

" You all right? " Ryo asks, never once stopping his fight with Endymion as Mars comes out of the hole she had created by blasting Sailor Moon through.

" Just peachy, Rekka. " Sailor Moon mutters and grabs her tiara, tossing it up into the air, " Crystal Shards! "

Mars throws her arms up in front of her face to protect it and Sailor Moon smirks, " Imperial Scepter Blast! "

Mars screams as she gets sent sailing when that attack makes contact. Sailor Moon sets herself, because Mars was a super level scout and she would not go down that easily. Up on the roof Lady Kayura is facing off with Sailor Pluto, she uses the Ancient's staff to deflect the Deadly Scream attacks and blocks the staff attacks with it, " Give it up, Kayura and come over to the winning side. Sailor Moon is weak. " Sailor Pluto says.

Kayura grips her armor orb and is in her two toned blue subarmor, her eyes hard, " Yeah right, bitch. Sailor Moon is far stronger than you can ever hope to become. "

As Kayura weaves through Pluto's furious staff assault Sage finds himself dealing with Sailor Venus, he had already summoned his subarmor, " Crescent Beam Smash! "

Sage leaps into the air and lands behind Sailor Venus, dodging her attack. The girl relied entirely too much on her powers and not enough on physical attacks, it would be her downfall. He whips around and with a sigh of regret, he snaps her neck. He's startled when her powers flow into him and then he shrugs, tackling Sailor Jupiter before she could attack Sailor Moon. Kale salutes him and rejoins the battle with the Jovian senshi. Sage leaps up into a tree to survey the fighting going on. Sailor Saturn was facing off with Sailor Uranus along with Sekmet. Kento and Cye were facing down Sailor Neptune, and Dais he could only assume was stalking around somewhere quietly using his power of Illusion to make sure Ryo and Sailor Moon's battles weren't interfered with.

White Blaze had already corralled Luna, as she would be sent to Mau to stand trial and Rowen had stuffed her in a convenient cat carrier he had in his own subspace pocket. The carrier was being guarded by White Blaze and Rowen. Sage turns his attention to the battle between Moon and Mars. Mars was actually a medium strength fighter, but it looked like Sailor Moon had been reduced in level. Sage could see that she was much more powerful, just that she couldn't access that power. That it was contingent upon all the scouts being of one mind, so them betraying her had reduced her in power.

Suddenly a blade appears from the end of Moon's scepter and she nearly takes out Mars' eye. Sailor Mars looks a little more leery of moving in close to fight her leader. Probably hadn't known about that feature. Sage smirks, Sailor Moon might be reduced in power level but she was still holding her own against Mars. He shifts his attention to Ryo and Endymion's fight. Ryo was in battle mode, Sage could see that much from his vantage point. The leader of the Ronins was moving with the flow of his battle, constantly re-evaluating his actions. Ryo never stopped looking for a way to win. He could keep a fight going until he found that one fatal flaw of his opponent. Endymion was hard pressed to keep up with Ryo's speed when he had his katanas in hand.

Not many could wield twin katanas with ease and yet Ryo did so effortlessly. One slash of Ryo's just scored Endymion's cheek and Sage could see the look of calculation in Ryo's eyes, he'd found the flaw in Endymion's style and now he was going to capitalize on it. Ryo leapt forward, not giving Endymion anytime to recover, attacking him in earnest. Endymion was now on the defensive and losing badly. Ryo's blades were a blur as they went to work, systematically shredding all of Endymion's defenses. Suddenly Endymion's head went flying and Ryo is surrounded by a golden glow.

Saturn races forward and destroys what looked like a mirror, a crystal of some kind, something shaped like a diamond, " That kusotarre won't be back ever again. "

" So, who got Uranus' power? " Ryo asks.

" Battle still going on. I'm the Scout of Death and Rebirth, I had to make sure Endymion couldn't be reborn again. " Saturn replies before rejoining her fight with Uranus.

Ryo is startled when Sailor Pluto lands in front of him and Kayura drops down out of the sky, fist down, to land a devastating punch on Sailor Pluto. The plutonian throws her off and rolls to her feet, " Chronos Typhoon! "

Kayura and Ryo both dodge this, " Want some help? " Ryo asks Kayura.

" No, this bitch is mine! " Kayura snaps, her blue eyes snapping with temper, and she summons her starlight swords and leaps into the air, " Hear the cries of the heavens, Star Sword Scream! "

" Pluto Deadly Scream! "

The two attacks cancel each other out and Kayura launches herself at the traitorous scout. As the pair exchange fast and furious blows Kale shouts in triumph as he manages to take down Sailor Jupiter. Surprisingly enough her powers went to Cye. The torrent Ronin blinks at this and then lands a solid uppercut on Neptune, an electrically charged uppercut, " Sweet dude. " Kento says.

Kale joins Ryo in watching Kayura's battle, " I have never seen her fight like this. Pluto must have really pissed her off. "

" If that's the case then it's a damn good thing Kayura didn't get my armor. I'd hate to think of what she could do with it. " Ryo says.

Just when the spectators, which included Sage, thought Kayura had it nailed Pluto teleports out and nearly bashes Kayura's head in. Kayura, however, had anticipated this maneuver and whips around, one of her thin jitte going straight through Pluto's heart and Sailor Crystal. A magenta glow surrounds Kayura and the Time Staff floats over to her waiting hand. " Winning side my ass, you bitch. " Kayura says to Sailor Pluto's corpse which was slowly disappearing.

Sage, Ryo, and Kale all wince, well that explained why Kayura was so pissed off. Uranus and Neptune are still holding off their opponents when one of Sekmet's katanas makes its way to her heart at the same time Saturn chops her head off. Uranus' power wings its way over to Kento. Saturn calls the star seeds, heart crystals, and dream mirrors of the fallen scouts to her and destroys them. Dais comes out of nowhere snapping Neptune's neck. Her powers go to him and Saturn destroys Neptune's star seed, heart crystal, and dream mirror.

Everyone turns to watch Sailor Moon's fight with Sailor Mars. Saturn concentrates and sends her powers to Sailor Moon. Moon glows purple briefly and Sage smirks calling on the power of Venus inside of himself before sending it to Serena. She glows orange momentarily and the others comprehend what was needed. Cye, Kento, Dais, and Kayura all glow in their new respective planetary colors before they go winging over to Sailor Moon. She glows green, magenta, teal, and dark blue temporarily. _Ro, Moon needs Mercury's power._

Rowen of Strata appears on the roof of the temple, glowing a light blue, the sigil of Mercury lit up on his forehead before it transfers to Sailor Moon. " Ha, your efforts are in vain you fools. She needs my power if she is to attain her highest form. " Mars says, laughing maniacally at them all.

" Tiara Magic! "

Mars barely dodges the first strike and gets nicked by the return swing. " Ryo, send Moon the power of Wildfire. She needs fire in her arsenal to reach her highest form. " Sage calls out.

The virtue kanji appears on Ryo's forehead and his power is sent over to Sailor Moon, she glows red briefly and her broach transforms, " Moon Eternal Power! "

Mars curses at this development, damn, now she'd be that much harder to beat. Eternal Sailor Moon stands staring her down, her blue eyes hard and unforgiving, the Eternal Moon Tier in her hands, " Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss! "

Mars screams as that attack makes contact and Moon was on her in an instant, switching over to fighting physically with Mars. Mars was hard pressed to keep up with Sailor Moon's onslaught. The Ronins all blink, they'd never actually seen her fight for real, and put Ryo's teachings to good use. Ryo smiles, his student had learned well and she was dishing out years' worth of pent up anger on Mars. Everyone there was stunned when her arm went through Sailor Mars' chest, destroying her heart crystal instantly, " Who's the weak cry baby now, huh, Raye? I certainly don't think it's me. "

Sailor Moon then destroys the dream mirror and star seed as Mars' power goes winging into the temple and they hear a roar of surprise. Ryo blinks, " My tiger is now Sailor Mars. "

Sailor Moon drops to her knees as her transformation fades away, that fight had taken way too much power out of her. Ryo walks over to her, " You kicked ass, Rena, and did your sensei proud. "

" Cye, find the kitchen and start cooking, I need cookies now. " Serena calls out.

Sailor Saturn detransforms and grins at Rowen's reaction, " That's right, I grew up. I'm back to my true age, blue boy. "

Rowen was at her side in a moment, " Guys, she's mine, end of discussion. Otherwise you'll be on the receivin' end of some very nasty surprises. "

Sage already knew this, so did Ryo, the other guys all look at him stunned but decide that they did not want to piss him off. Cye went in search of the kitchen and brought Serena some cookies twenty five minutes later. She ate the entire batch herself while curled up on Ryo's lap, " Hota-chan, care to fill us in on everything? " Serena asks.

" Be glad to, however, could Lady Kayura fix the damages to the temple and then we'll head to the Outer's home, my home and get some rest, we'll talk more in the morning. " Hotaru says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day finds Serena regaling everyone with her lives story, the first one as the princess and the second as Serena Tsukino. Ryo and Rowen told their parts as well and the others are stunned by everything they're told. " Okay, so why did I get Jupiter's power? " Cye asks.

Rowen looks at him, " Because you were her brother back then, it's just you took more after your Neptunian father than your Jovian mother. Kento got Uranus' because he is hers and Serena's half-brother. Queen Serenity had a tendency ta use her powers ta force people ta do what she wanted, which included gettin' the King of Uranus ta bed her. The Queen of Uranus accepted Kento as her own and never stopped him from spendin' time wit' da princess, bein' Serena. Dais got Neptune's because Neptune has long been associated wit' the ability ta cast illusions. "

" Okay, so how does that explain White Blaze getting Mars' powers? " Ryo wonders.

" He's your tiger, probably absorbed some of yer pow'ah, Ryo. " Rowen speculates.

" You got Mercury because you were the Prince of Mercury and I'm just now remembering being the Prince of Venus, which is why I got Venus' power. Mina no baka, turning on the princess like that. " Sage says, directing the first part of his statement towards Rowen.

" I obviously got Pluto's because I'm the best suited to guarding the Time Gates, which have been relocated to the Dynasty, where the guys and I can guard them. Plus, I actually like the scout uniform, much better than the armor, no offense. " Kayura says.

Hotaru sighs and takes the floor, " I've been acting as a watcher for the hime, keeping an eye on the traitors and what not. I actually destroyed twenty of the demons before Pluto and the others became aware of the problem. Once they did I had to act as though I wasn't able to handle them, otherwise they would have tried to kill me as well. I would have invited the Starlights to come help but the other Outers would not have allowed it. "

" They're the three scouts from another system, right? " Kale asks Hotaru.

" Correct, the hime would not have been able to save Galaxia from Chaos if not for them. They kept her alive and gave her hope. " Hotaru says.

" You said we're capable of doing this without the scouts, right? " Rowen asks.

" Hai, I did. Hell, Serena could do this alone, but it would probably kill her. Put Ryo and Serena together and we're golden. However, we need to take down the underlings first as Mercury was unable to locate the base for this current enemy. Find the base and send me in, Serena made it so I can use my Ultimate attack and not die from it. " Hotaru says.

" So, until we can do that we need to set up a system of patrols and hope to hell we can put a stop to all of the attacks that have been happening here. " Sage says.

" We warlords will take the night patrols, but we have no way of notifying you guys if we find anything. "

Artemis races in just then, " That's where you're wrong, Mau just sent through nine more communicators, in your armors' respective colors. They're patched into the scout frequency. "

The Ronins take their watch like communicators and put them on. Artemis then teaches them all how to access their subspace pockets, which would make life infinitely easier for all of them, as they could now carry anything they may possibly need with them, and as the girls had learned, stuff purchases, school bags, and what not in there if caught unaware. Serena stands up, " I'm off to the arcade, I'd like to see Andrew again and get some down time in, something Mars did not understand, at all. "

She was gone in a blur of black and Hotaru laughs, " Don't worry, Ryo, Andrew is like her big brother. "

" Oh, she mentioned an older brother once, so that's his name. " Ryo says.

" Not surprising she didn't mention much about this dimension, as she was betrayed and nearly killed here. Kayura's the only one who can actually transform here of all the recipients, however, Rowen, you do have access to the Data Computer, right? I have a feeling we're going to need it. " Hotaru says softly.

" I cin access it, no prob. Always was bett'ah at usin' it anyhow. " Rowen says.

" So, should we send Blaze out to look for trouble with Artemis, because Artemis has a communicator, right? " Cye asks.

" I do, it's a micro-communicator in my ear. " Artemis answers.

" Since Serena gave Blaze the ability to turn invisible and Artemis can get into the places he can't I think that's what we'll do. " Ryo says.

The two felines head out and set to work. Serena, meanwhile has reached the arcade and she smiles, " Double chocolate milkshake, please, Andrew. "

The blonde behind the counter blinks at her, " Do I know… Serena, is that you? Where have you been these last two years? " Andrew asks.

" I'll tell you at closing, this way I can be assured that we won't be overheard. I've missed you, nii-chan. " Serena replies as he hugs her and then sets to work on her order.

Serena heads for the Sailor V game and annihilates it. It helped that she had lived it all and she no longer had to pretend that she was an idiot. " Milkshake's done, Serena. "

Serena heads to her usual booth and hangs out until closing time. Then she leads Andrew to the hidden back room that she had used to train while the others were out shopping. " Whoa, when did this get here? " Andrew asks.

" I think since I was fourteen, I'm not actually too sure on that. I'd ask Luna but she's untrustworthy. You see, Andrew, I'm Sailor Moon, and this is where I'd come to train. " Serena says.

Andrew sits down in the control booth as Serena tells him everything. Then she pulls out some parts and starts to build a new communicator which was just white in color and once it is finished she hands it to him, " This is for you while I'm here cleaning up the mess my scouts have made of everything. I'm also giving you the option of relocating into the other dimension, arcade and everything, in the same place. I can do that with the crystal. You hear of anything happening around here just hit the moon symbol and I'll be there. " Serena says.

" Got it, give me some time to think on everything else, all right. " Andrew says.

Serena nods at this and heads out the back entrance, after programming Andrew in. Andrew had already realized he had to keep quiet about what Serena had told him. Serena transforms before setting foot outside and races across the roof tops, smiling as she was able to once again take the familiar route. She figured she might as well patrol while she was out. She'd swing through the park before heading home, as every evil villain seemed to love to attack in the park. The park was hit more times than any other place, except maybe the shrine.

People start pointing and shouting as they spot Sailor Moon dashing along the roof tops, their heroine was back, maybe now the attacks would be stopped as Sailor Moon was back. Only Saturn had been able to do a good job, and she had stopped once the others had found out about the attacks, as she didn't want them turning on her. Even the citizens of Juuban knew that much, they'd seen how the others had looked at their leader. They had hated her and only kept her around until they thought they no longer needed her. They'd all thought Sailor moon had left because she'd been attacked by them, and needed some distance to recover and strike back.

News was already spreading that she'd taken care of the traitors. The people of Juuban were smart and they knew that Sailor Moon only killed when she had no other choice in the matter. They also knew that she had saved them several times over and that she was the only one who had kept those other scouts in line. At least those other three, the Starlights were always conscious of collateral damage, the others weren't, they'd caused more damage than the youma had, and that was saying something.

Sailor Moon leaps down into the park and travels through the trees continuing on her patrol and she curses when she's blasted from behind, " Hotaru, get to the park, I found a playmate. "

Once the message was sent Sailor Moon, whom had managed to land on her feet twirls her tier in her hands and glares at her opponent, " Bring it on, ugly. "

" You are not a bearer. "

" No, but I'm dating the leader and he trained me how to fight. " Sailor Moon states and she launches at the demon. As she dances with the demon Sailor Saturn and Halo are on their way to the park, Ryo hadn't been too thrilled with his girlfriend's brief message, but he had realized that she probably couldn't give specifics, plus, apparently the park was a hot spot for trouble here, Hotaru knew where it was, and Sailor Moon would have more than enough power to actually destroy a demonic minion.

Sailor Moon smirks as she performs an aerial back flip away from her opponent and subsequently calls out, " Tiara Magic! "

The golden disk makes contact and the demon howls in pain. At the park entrance Sage shakes his head, " Well, she pissed it off. "

Saturn smirks, " Nah, she just wanted to let us know where she is, and to let the citizens know to steer clear, we scouts would normally give speeches in order for the non-combatants to clear out, we'd end up giving up the element of surprise but to save innocent lives it was well worth it. "

" Makes sense. " Sage says as they race through the park, thanks to the Venusian powers now coursing through his veins his identity was hidden from the normal citizens of Juuban. Artemis had said that Serena could give them all that kind of protection, mostly it was just Kale and Sekmet that needed it. The rest of them were carrying Silver Millennium planet powers. Hotaru had said she and Serena would train Kayura on how to transform and use the Plutonian powers.

Saturn leaps up into a tree and then leaps back down, twirling her glaive over her head as she slams it down, Sailor Moon diving aside to her right, turning a somersault, and coming back up on her feet, " Death Reborn Revolution! "

" Imperial Scepter Blast! "

Sage blinks as the pair destroy the demon, " Why did I come? "

" To get the lay of the land. " Saturn replies.

" Yeah, you need to know the territory if you're going to defend it, blondie. I normally patrolled every night so the girls could get some sleep. " Sailor Moon says.

" Seriously, you patrolled every night, went to school, and defended the Earth, how did you do it? " Sage asks her.

" I had to. I was the only one who could, I ended up falling asleep in class, I was late to meetings and battles because I had to fight several youma on my way to them, and yet no one would ever let me explain. " Sailor Moon states.

" I knew what was going on and so did Mini-Moon and the Starlights. We were the ones who were truly your friends. " Saturn says.

" Wait, Mini-Moon is your future daughter, right? " Sage asks Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon smiles at this, " With her personality she had to be mine and Rekka's child. "

Sage understands immediately what she was saying, as she didn't want to use names in public. She had a tendency to use Ryo's Japanese title to chew him out. She used his and Rowen's to tease them. Cye was the only one she didn't tease, but he baked her, her goodies so of course she wasn't going to annoy him. Kento had learned very early on not to steal food from Serena.

They head back to the Outer's Mansion and go eat dinner, Andrew had fed Serena all day. Ryo looks at his girlfriend, " You seriously stayed at the arcade all day? "

" Will be tomorrow as well, though Kayura and Hotaru are coming with me. Kayura is going to be trained how to be a sailor scout. I'll need Artemis as well. " Serena states.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.


	7. Seeking Help from the Three Lights

Later that night Ryo is sitting on the roof when he sees Sailor Moon head out, out of curiosity he dons his subarmor and follows her. She stops directly across from a house, one that she knew all too well, " Why come here? "

" This is where my parents live, I'd tell them Sammy and I are still alive, but it's better if they don't know. As I'd hate to have to explain Lunarian physiology to them, papa would not be pleased that his little girl is pregnant before marriage, regardless of the circumstances.

" Even if I put a ring on that finger, and swear to stay by your side for all eternity? " Ryo asks.

" Yes. "

" Rena, you should tell them. "

Sailor Moon looks at him, " No names in public, _Rekka_. "

" Gomen, Sailor Moon. " Ryo says, pulling her to him.

Sailor Moon grins at this, " He can learn. "

Ryo swoops in for a kiss and Sailor Moon gives as good as she receives. Neither one cared if the public got any pictures of this moment, as they always kept things tame in the eyes of others. It was only when they were alone did they get adventuresome. Ryo pulls away slowly, " Tell them you're alive, at least, that Sammy's safe. "

" I can't, they'll want me to stay here, and I can't do that anymore, nor can I remove them from this dimension, they have no Silver Millennium ties. " Serena says.

" This sucks, I basically never see my dad, and you could have your parents, but I'd have to give you and our little one up. I can't do that, and the guys and I don't belong here. "

" Nor do I anymore, Rekka, my home is wherever you are. Sammy loves having so many big brothers to choose from and each one of you, including the warlords, can teach him something different. "

" You're right, they're better off thinking that you're dead, and that your little bro is dead as well. I just wish it didn't have to be like this for you, Sailor Moon. "

" So do I, Rekka. However, the instant I saved Luna I sealed my fate, but one good thing is that I got to meet you again. If they hadn't betrayed me I doubt we would have ever met up again in this life, as we'd been separated into separate dimensions. "

" Wrong, the Ancient One promised me that we'd meet again. It would have happened, it's just the circumstances might have been different. " Ryo says.

" Somehow I doubt it. I'd seen my future with Darien, Endymion. I would have been stuck in a loveless marriage, with no way out, unless you somehow cropped up and killed him for me. "

Ryo's eyes widen at this, " Shimatta, then I'm glad they betrayed you too. Couldn't you at least let your parents know you and Sammy are safe? "

" I'll think about it, now, I need to make a brief intergalactic trip, you're more than welcome to come with me. I need to get the Starlights here, as I will need help training Kayura to be a scout. Plus, I need to awaken a few that never really were on call during the Silver Millennium, as I can't stay, but we do need to make sure this dimension is protected as well, and if they need help we can send it to them. " Sailor Moon says.

" Makes sense, you spent two years defending my planet and you don't want that to be for naught, can't say as I blame you for that. I'll go with, I'd like to meet Seiya in person. "

" Mind you all three can be both male and female, male for civilian form and female for scout form. " Sailor Moon says.

" I completely understand, now, let's go, besides you shouldn't be using too much power right now. "

_Hotaru, I'm heading off to recruit the Starlights for help, Ryo's coming with me, let the others know._

_I understand, hime._ Hotaru replies and the royal couple teleports off.

A Kinmokuan guard stops them, " Who are you? "

" I am Eternal Sailor Moon, Tsuki no hime, Light of hope, this is Rekka no Ryo, now Prince of Earth, we seek an audience with Princess Kakyu, Fighter, Healer, and Maker. Please inform them that we are here. "

" There's no need for that, Sailor Moon, have Fighter and Healer meets us in the throne room. "

" Right away, Maker-sama. " the guard says.

Sailor Moon smiles, " Hey, Taiki, it's been awhile. "

" Yes, it has, we all thought you were dead. " Taiki, Sailor Star Maker says.

" I nearly was. I'll explain when you are all with me. " Sailor Moon says.

Maker leads them to the throne room where Fighter immediately hugs Sailor Moon upon seeing her, " Odango, thank the stars you're alive. "

" Yes, we are all glad that the light of hope is still with us, now, what has happened? " Princess Kakyu asks.

" Two years ago all of my scouts save Saturn betrayed me, they attacked me while my little brother was with me. I asked the Silver Crystal to send us some place safe, Artemis came with us, and little did I know that he had a backpack full of kittens with him, Luna had tried to kill their kittens. I ended up in a different dimension where I met Ryo, whom during the Silver Millennium was Endymion's younger half-brother. My mother had made certain we were reborn into different dimensions, the traitors and Endymion are now dead. The recipient of the Plutonian powers need to be trained and I need help with that, plus, I can't stay in this dimension, the Ronins are needed there, and it's now my home. There are a few scouts that I can awaken, as I don't want to leave this dimension's Earth undefended. "

" You'd leave them a means of contacting you if they needed your help, right? " Maker asks.

" I would, yes. Kakyu, can I borrow your Starlights until everything is settled. "

" Of course you may, Sailor Moon. Ryo, what can you do to help? "

" Do you have a training area that won't get destroyed if I demonstrate my power? " Ryo asks Kakyu.

" We do, let's go. " Princess Kakyu says and they head for the training arena.

Ryo grins as he does a few warm up katas, " Can I have a sparring partner first, purely physical? "

Fighter steps forward, " I'll spar you. "

" You're Seiya, right? " Ryo asks.

" I am, why do you ask? "

" Because, I want to thank you for truly seeing my Rena as who she is and being by her side and at her back when she truly needed the support. " Ryo says.

" I never truly had a chance, did I? " Fighter asks.

" If I hadn't met Ryo again, Seiya, you would have been good enough. " Sailor Moon says.

" Thank you for that, Odango. " Fighter says as she and Ryo begin their spar. They started slow at first, testing each other out, Ryo not even tapping his armor and Seiya not tapping her scout powers, this was their own capability. They start to pick up speed as they get to know the others style. Ryo grins, he loved having new people to spar, it meant he didn't get rusty. Seiya was a good opponent to go against.

Sailor Moon sighs, " Would you two step it up already? "

" Gomen, Rena. " Ryo says.

" Sorry, Odango. " Fighter says, and the pair pick up the pace.

Maker, Healer, and Princess Kakyu are shocked that Ryo is able to keep pace with Fighter. Sailor Moon just smiles and grins as they call a draw after weaving around each other's blows for the past half an hour, " I must admit, you are a very good fighter, Ryo. " Healer says.

" You haven't seen me with my twin katanas yet, I'd say ask Endymion, but I chopped his head off. The kusotarre didn't deserve my Rena. Now, get ready for some fireworks, literally, Armor of Wildfire… Tao Jin! "

All four Kinmokuans are shocked when cherry blossom petals appear and start to form the armor of Wildfire. When at last the helmet is formed and Ryo puts it on they all stare, " What can that do? " Healer asks.

Sailor Moon grins, " Ryo's powers are fire based, only much stronger than Mars, word of advice, if he's in armor and not your opponent, piss him off, his attack gets more powerful, there are other attacks for the armors, it's just they've never been needed. I'm like Ryo, his guiding virtue is Virtue, he contains all of the virtues within him. So do I, which means I can use the Wildfire as well. By taking in the powers of four of the other armors he can summon the Armor of Inferno, which as you can guess is infinitely more powerful then Wildfire. "

" What about his Terran powers? " Maker asks.

Ryo smirks, " I can use those too, I've just always preferred Wildfire, as I had it back then as well. Queen Serenity didn't send me forward, I was sent forward to be reborn by the Ancient One, Queen Serenity killed me in hopes that with me dead her daughter would fall in line with her plans, even though Rena watched her mother kill me. That didn't go over well, with Rena. "

" Hell no it didn't, the psycho bitch. I vowed on the River Styx either I would die, Endymion would die, I'd kill him, or kill myself before I ever married him for all eternity. I'm not sure how Crystal Tokyo worked out with that vow, unless they bound me by blood to someone I didn't want to die. " Sailor Moon says.

" Probably Saturn. " Maker says.

" Wouldn't matter, she comes back no matter what. "

" Me, they bound you to me. " Ryo says.

Sailor Moon's eyes widen, " That's how Rini ended up as your daughter, we found each other, but they were still alive and they captured you, and made it so if I killed Darien it would kill you. "

" Those selfish bitches, I can't believe they would force you into a loveless marriage just so they wouldn't have to do as much work. " Healer says.

Ryo's eyes light up in anger, and you can literally see fire swirling in them. Sailor Moon steps in front of the others and grabs her tier, activating her Crystal Barrier silently as Ryo turns, joining his katanas at the hilt, and twirling them above his head before slashing down, calling out, " Flare Up Now! "

The Kinmokuans gasp as Ryo's power literally engulfs the whole arena, except them, as Sailor Moon had her barrier up, " So, this is what happens when he gets pissed, you're right, you don't want him pissed at you. " Healer remarks to Sailor Moon.

" No, you don't, though I haven't seen him lose control like this before. The guys might have when they were fighting Talpa, at the same time I was dealing with the enemies I had to deal with. " Sailor Moon says.

" I can see why he prefers his armor, he works his anger out this way. " Kakyu says.

" Yes, though as he said he does know how to use his planetary powers. He made it so Endymion couldn't invade my dreams again after he did so the first time. Earth is the star of dreams. " Sailor Moon says.

The attack finally dies down and Sailor Moon sighs, " Rekka no Ryo no baka, if I hadn't put a barrier up you could have killed everyone except you. "

" I know, and I'm sorry for that, but well, my temper got the better of me, and it's better I do that somewhere that can contain the attack than someplace I could destroy. " Ryo admits.

" You are very powerful, would you care to show us your Terran powers now? " Maker asks.

" Can't, at the moment, I used up everything in that attack. " Ryo admits, banishing his armor.

" Ryo no baka. " Sailor Moon says as she detransforms.

The Starlights do the same, taking their male forms, and Serena pulls out her communicator, hitting the button for Saturn, " What's up, Serena? "

" Rekka no baka and I are going to be staying on Kinmoku for the night because he went and used up all his power in a demonstration, okay. " Serena says.

" I understand, Serena. I'll tell the others. " Hotaru says.

" Thanks, Hota-chan. " Serena says.

Ryo looks at her sheepishly, " I really didn't mean to do that. "

" I know you didn't, baka. " Serena says.

" One room or two? " Kakyu asks.

" One, as I normally end up in her room anyhow, she's nightmare prone and won't go back to sleep unless she's in my arms. " Ryo says.

Yaten looks at Serena closely, " Don't tell me you two got hit by the Lunarian Whammy. "

" We did, after Endy's stunt in my dreams I forgot to recast the spell stopping the Whammy from occurring. " Serena admits.

" Which means you need him close by anyhow. " Taiki says.

" Very true, which is why I had to come back to my birth dimension to begin with. " Serena admits.

" You see one of my enemies and a lot of minions escaped into this dimension so we answered the call for help. I didn't know how long I'd be gone so Serena had to come along, besides the girl can kick some serious ass with proper training, which I gave her. " Ryo says.

" You trained Odango to fight? " Seiya asks.

" Of course I did. I want her to be able to defend herself if I'm not there to protect her. " Ryo says.

" Understandable, the others didn't care if she didn't know how to fight, they just wanted her for her power, even I could see it. " Princess Kakyu says.

" A true leader is able to do what they ask of their people, my mother was a coward, she didn't even fight back against Beryl. That was me, what no one realizes is that she didn't care about the people, and the people of Earth fled to the moon when they realized that Ryo had passed his right to rule on to me. The other four elementally powered Ronins, also planetary princes came straight to me when they felt their leader's death. I'm the one that gave everyone in the Silver Millennium a second chance. " Serena says.

" The guys came with me, as they were my court, though Rowen, the prince of Mercury had also sworn his loyalty to Rena. Rena also gained my armor, from what's been told to me she gave a good accounting of herself in that final battle. " Ryo says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryo looks around the room he and Serena would be sharing while Serena takes her shower. He had to admit, it suited the pair of them and he sincerely hoped that if he and Serena opted to restore the Silver Millennium that this would be their suite when they stayed on Kinmoku. Ryo runs a hand through his already wet hair, his blue eyes reflecting his inner worries and fears. He knew that they needed Serena in order to win their current fight and he knew the Silver Crystal would protect their unborn child, but they had to tell the guys yet. He had no doubt that Rowen and Hotaru knew, as Life, Death, and Rebirth were their areas of expertise.

He remembered how they had been during the Silver Millennium, Serena had been a fighter back then, who had trained her remained a mystery, she hadn't even told him, but he had helped her to remember her fighting prowess this time around. Only Rowen and Hotaru had been able to get married back then as shortly before he and Rena had planned to elope to Venus Queen Serenity had killed him. The other guys hadn't really been serious about anyone yet. As a spirit he'd watched over Rena until she was semi-functioning again. The guys had been able to pull her out of the funk she'd fallen into, though he couldn't blame her for it, he'd've been devastated to lose her, it would kill him to lose her now.

Serena observes him from the bathroom doorway, she knew he was lost in his thoughts of the past again, Ryo remembered everything and she still had a few gaps left, but they were slowly being filled in. " Stop worrying so much, flame-boy, you'll give yourself a heart attack at way too young of an age. "

" I can't help it, Rena, we're so close this time and last time everything was taken from us. " Ryo says, sighing.

" More than you know, actually. Two weeks after she killed you I found out I was pregnant and she had Mercury terminate our child, I was furious, she wanted no part of you left. It pissed her off that you passed your right of rule to me. Earth no longer had a bargaining chip, and besides they would never have forced their crown princess to marry Endymion. " Serena says softly.

Ryo's eyes slam shut, " Dammit, I knew I should have done that too, just in case, made it so no harm could come to any heir of mine, you and our child. "

" It's all right, we can make things work this time around, Ryo. My mother can't reach me in your dimension, plus, you're now Prince of the Earth, you can keep her power from effecting me while we're on Earth, plus, I'm destined to be the Queen of the Stars, and well, I always was more powerful than my mother. "

" I just wish things could have been different then. I still can't believe she was able to kill me, how did my planet powers let me down, I was always warned of imminent danger due to my right as the true prince of Earth. " Ryo says.

Serena's eyes widen at this news and a hard truth slams into her, " Selene, she didn't. She couldn't have done that. "

" Done what, Rena? " Ryo asks.

Serena swallows hard, suddenly feeling ill, " Used her powers to fool yours into thinking she was me, she'd done it several times before, it was how she managed to bed the King of Uranus and have Kento. I sensed the trouble you were in too late to stop it, but I at least made certain she would never win. The Fates take vows on the River Styx very seriously. "

Ryo steadies his pale and shaking girlfriend, " Easy, Rena, it's in the past. "

" She could try the same thing now. She was able to fool your powers once, she could do it again. " Serena says.

" Not anymore, the soul-bond is complete, I did that when I shielded your dream world from Endymion. I wasn't able to complete it back then, but now I could. " Ryo says.

Serena looks at him, " My part was completed during the Silver Millennium. Why couldn't you complete yours? "

Ryo places a gentle hand on her cheek, " Because, my Rena, I wasn't old enough, I had to be seventeen in order to complete the bond, now that it's complete I will never be tricked like that again. You are the only one for me. "

Serena smiles at this, " You'd never say something like that in front of the guys. "

" Damn straight, there is no way in hell I would say this in front of them or anywhere, where they could potentially hear me, except at our wedding. " Ryo says.

" The one day where men are allowed to show their feelings. " Serena teases him.

" Doesn't stop me from acting on my feelings, and as long as I'm not too overt with my feelings we're good. " Ryo says.

" Unless you're claiming your territory, you are downright possessive of me, Ryo. "

" Like you're not possessive of me? " Ryo asks her.

" That's different, I'm Lunarian, and if you remember your Lunarian physiology lessons correctly… "

" Lunarians females can never cheat on their spouses, however, the spouse can cheat. I know, which is why you claimed me fully back then and you reasserted that claim with authority at our first kiss though I didn't realize it at the time. " Ryo says, grinning, his princess was very possessive of him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

" Damn straight, you are mine, end of discussion. " Serena says.

Ryo smirks as he pulls her flush up against him, " I wouldn't have it any other way, Rena, just like you are mine. "

" I'm glad we found each other again, Ryo, with that brother of yours, I was miserable, Mars treated me like dirt, the others just assumed I was an idiot because of the act I put on to keep my enemies from going after my family. Only Saturn, the Starlights, and Mini-Moon ever saw the real me until I met you guys. Sammy knew I was purposely tanking my classes, he just didn't know why until everything went down that day two years ago. " Serena says.

" Endymion never understood you, never understood that you would do anything to protect those you care about, including acting like a ditz. I saw through it then too. You have such a keen intellect, you can actually give Rowen a decent conversation when you want to, it's just you never want to. You like being an average student, you keep your grades just good enough that you can never be held back or ridiculed for lack of brains or being too smart. Rowen has an acid tongue to keep the bullies at bay and he loves being the school brain though I swear he's smarter than he lets on too. "

" He is, after all he's a reincarnated Mercurian, they were known for their intelligence. Rowen was the only royal amongst the Inner Court that made my life bearable during my younger years. Sage and Cye were kept away from court until they were ten. Rowen was like my brother. Sure I got to see Kento when we were younger but not very often. When we were both in our teens we could visit each other more often. Rowen was the first one to reach my side after mom killed you, Hotaru got to me soon after. They only allowed Cye, Kento, and Sage to see me other than them. Hotaru enforced that with her glaive. Needless to say your idiot brother was not too happy with that. Nor was my mother, but as they put it, I was now the heir to the Terran and Lunar Kingdoms, I could have easily taken the throne from the kusotarre. "

" Geez, I never realized you and Rowen were that close back then. " Ryo says.

" Why do you think we have the relationship we do nowadays? " Serena asks him, relaxing in his arms. She loved the times when it was just them, when they could just be a couple of teenagers in love, and not be who they were when they had to save the world and in her case the universe. She always felt safe in his arms, it was how she knew it was him sneaking up on her, by the feeling of safety and the warmth of his aura.

Ryo gives her a gentle kiss, " You need sleep, Rena, you know you do. "

Serena sighs, yeah, she knew it, but she also knew sleep would be long in coming for her. Ryo smiles as he picks her up and carries her over to the bed, " I think you're forgetting, dreams and sleep are two things I can do. You will have nothing but pleasant dreams tonight, as I know I'll be in them. If you give me permission to enter your dreams. "

" You never need to ask, Ryo. You had that permission during the Silver Millennium. "

" How did I gain it then? " Ryo asks.

Serena laughs at this, " You had that permission the first time I let you into my bed, Ryo. "

Ryo's eyes widen at this, he remembered that day very well, " Seriously, that gave me permission to enter your dreams? "

" By that time you were my dream, all I wanted was you. " Serena answers.

Ryo grins at this, " Well, this was definitely an informative night. Now, you need sleep so that little one of ours remains in good health. "

Serena relaxes fully as Ryo tucks her in, turns the lights off, and slips in beside her. Serena immediately snuggles into him and sleep claimed her quickly. Ryo joined her in dreamland soon after. A possessive arm wrapped around her and a soft golden glow surrounding him and spreading to her, guaranteeing that they would both have pleasant dreams that night.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryo was the first one up the next morning and he quickly and gently wakes Serena, they had to get back to Earth with the Starlights and start Kayura's training. They have breakfast first and then Serena transforms, as she needed to be Eternal Sailor Moon in order to make the journey. They reappear in the Outer's Manor and Hotaru smiles, " Welcome back to Earth, Fighter, Healer, Maker. "

Seiya detransforms and looks at Kayura, " So, you're the new recruit, I'll be helping to train you as well. "

Serena drops her transformation and leads the way to the arcade, they would need to get Kayura up to speed fast, and she needed Artemis to do something for her, " Artemis, I need you to start looking for the other scouts of this system, I know Molly is Sailor Psyche. "

" Understood, Serena. We need to get then trained up so that our dimension is still protected. " Artemis says.

Serena nods at this and then they were off, heading into the back room of the arcade. Serena fires up the training room, " All right, for now we are just going to get you used to transforming and fighting as a scout, which means using your powers. "

Kayura nods at this and Hotaru starts off, " Saturn Planet Power! "

Kayura watches the transformation process, " So my phrase would be similar to Saturn's, right? "

" Correct. " Serena states.

Kayura pulls her transformation wand, " Pluto Planet Power! "

Soon the new Sailor Pluto stands at the ready and Seiya sighs, " My turn, Fighter Star Power! "

Once Sailor Star Fighter is ready she works on Pluto's hand to hand skills for an hour, and then Saturn works on her staff skills for an hour, " Due to wielding the Ancient's Staff you have very good staff skills, you plain hand to hand skills need a lot of work though, in case you get separated from your weapons. " Serena says from the control room.

Sailor Pluto nods at this, " The guys can help me with that. "

" True, as they primarily fight hand to hand before bringing out their weapons. " Serena says, " Now, time to use your powers, you need to get a feel for them before you go into battle. I got thrust into this with no idea what to do and got ridiculed for it. "

Sailor Pluto nods and lifting her staff she goes through the motions for her first attack, " Pluto Deadly Scream! "

Saturn looks at her, " Serena, set up some fodder youma for her to practice on. "

Sailor Pluto hits her target seven times out of ten, " On to the Chronos Typhoon, okay. "

Sailor Pluto tosses the staff part to Saturn and holds the Garnet Orb up, getting ready to launch her second attack for the first time, " Chronos Typhoon! "

Two hours later they were done and Kayura is introduced to Andrew and she fills up on ice cream, " Now I know why you eat the way you do, it keeps you in power. " Kayura says to Serena.

" Precisely. " Serena mutters.

" So, exactly how long will we be dealing with the problematic dimensional crossers? " Seiya asks.

" Well, hopefully between Rowen and Taiki we can find their base and send Hota-chan in and wipe them all out. " Serena replies.

" We still need to set up a schedule of patrols and get the guys acquainted with Juuban. Fortunately Yaten agreed to go on patrol with Cye and Kento with Kale following them unseen. Artemis is reactivating Sailors Psyche, Eos, Nike, and Dike, they will most likely come with us when we leave, as they are your true court. " Hotaru says.

" We will still need to find the other Sol system scouts, we can't leave our home dimension undefended. " Serena mutters.

" Very true, do you remember any of the others? " Seiya asks.

Serena and Hotaru both have to think about this, " Sailor Nyx, she was the leader of the hime's true guard. "

Serena's eyes light up in remembrance, " The Sailor Constellations, they can stay here. Of course, finding all of them is going to be a nightmare and a half. "

" If only we had Luna, but she's a traitorous bitch. " Hotaru mutters.

Meanwhile, Yaten is leading Cye and Kento through Juuban, and eventually ends up winding their way through the park, as it was and still is a high traffic youma area. On the other side of the park Artemis has just awakened Molly as Sailor Psyche when a youma shows up. Everyone clears out and Molly grips her transformation pen, " Psyche Soul Power! "

Sailor Psyche glares at the youma before her and raises her right hand above her head, " Psyche Stinger! "

The attack lands and Sailor Psyche was already on the move. Yaten, Cye, and Kento take off when they hear the sounds of battle. Transforming on the way, Star Healer notices the new scout harrying the youma, " Who are you? "

" Sailor Psyche. "

" Star Sensitive Inferno! "

Cye launches an electrically charged punch on the youma and backs away quickly, Artemis had revealed that a lot of youma could drain an individual's energy. " First day on the job? " Kento asks.

" Yeah, and I'm getting a crash course. " Psyche states, " Psyche Scatter-shot Stinger! "

This attack allows them to regroup and keeps the youma contained temporarily, " Nice. " Healer says.

Psyche smiles and then leaps up into a tree, the others following her lead instantly, " Armor of Torrent… Tao Shin! "

" Armor of Hardrock… Tao Ichi! "

" Psyche Scatter-shot Stinger! "

" Star Sensitive Inferno! "

The youma dodges both attacks and Kento twirls his naginata above his head, " Iron Rock Crusher! "

Cye looks around, " Kale, we're going to need a clean-up crew, call Kayura and Serena, they'll be able to fix the damage. "

The Warlord of Corruption does as bid before leaping into the battle, the youma dodging the swing of his no-datchi. " Super Wave Smasher! "

" Star Sensitive Inferno! " Healer calls out, sincerely wishing she had another attack.

The double attack is a glancing blow to the youma and Kento groans, " I am really starting to get annoyed. What does it take to take this thing down? "

" Well, it isn't one of ours, so it has to be a youma. " Cye says.

" I noticed that the monsters had changed. " Psyche says.

" Black Lightning Slash! "

This attack lands and the youma just smiles at this. Suddenly a magenta ball of light comes hurtling at them along with the cry of, " Pluto Deadly Scream! "

" Death Reborn Revolution! "

" Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss! "

" Star Serious Laser! "

All four attacks hit and the youma is smoking, " Call Rowen, we need the data computer! " Sailor Moon calls out.

Kale disappears from the battlefield to do so, " Silence Wall! "

" Chronos Typhoon! "

" Eos Burst! "

The youma stumbles back, " I am the scout of the dawn, Sailor Eos! Prepare to be vaporized! "

This scout's uniform is a yellow, red, and orange version of Phobos and Deimos'. The wings looked like they were on fire, " About time you crop up, girl. I was starting to think none of you were interested. " Psyche quips.

" Artemis had to find me and then convince me of the truth. " Eos replies and lashes out with a nasty back kick that sends the youma sailing.

Psyche's uniform looked like Venus' only she had red bows front and back. Sailor Pluto moves to engage the youma, trying to ascertain a weakness before help arrived, they couldn't allow this fight to go on for much longer. Sailor Moon's eyes harden and she summons her katanas from the Silver Millennium, she would not lose. She charges into battle reminiscent of Ryo, but then again he trained her. Sailor Saturn follows her leader and they keep the youma off balance with Sailor Pluto's help. Any time the youma got away from them the others were able to keep it contained until it unleashes a devastating attack in all directions.

They all went flying, Sailor Moon flying into a tree and not moving, Psyche hit a park bench and drops, Cye, Kento, and Kale all got buried under a bunch of debris, Pluto ended up part way through a tree. Eos moans from where she had ended up, the only one having enough time to try and turn the momentum to her favor. She gets up and calls out, " Eos Flare! " The other armor bearers just reaching the park see the light of Eos' attack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I do own Psyche and Eos however.


End file.
